1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to securing table legs, and more particularly to a robust fastener for securing a table leg against each corner at the table underside rim.
2. Related Art
Conventional outdoor furniture of the type intended for use on decks and patios are very popular. Manufacturers of outdoor patio furniture are constantly called upon to offer new innovative designs that provide practical, comfortable products to the consumer. Manufacturers on one hand are interested in offering innovative and fresh designs, but are also interested in reducing manufacturing cost by simplifying complexity and reducing the time for assembling the outdoor patio furniture.
As the outdoor patio furniture industry has developed, a popular item is the patio table. In the past, two different types of legs are provided for a typical rectangular table. Two different types of legs not only adds complexity to manufacturing by requiring extra tooling of machinery but creates confusion for the packager and end user, particularly when the user is tasked to assembly the patio table. What is needed is a table design that is simpler to manufacture, less confusing to package and assemble while still maintaining structural robustness.